Focusing on two provinces of European Russia during the years 1780-1897, the project aims to determine the frequency of the extended family-households among Russian peasants at several points in the 18th and 19th centuries. To link changes in household structure over time to changes in overall and marital fertility. To assess the consequence of particular social and economic policies on the rate and direction of demographic transition in Russia. Findings of the project are meant to test hypotheses concerning the development of Russian demographic modernity. Findings will be presented in a form that will be compatible with Russian demographic research that begins with the census of 1897. Data for the research will be parish registers and household censuses and other name age specific data not previously used for the study of Russian fertility.